Lenses and other optical elements are ubiquitous in both consumer and commercial products such as cameras, displays, and sensors. Fresnel lenses were famously developed in the early 1800s and originally deployed in lighthouses to increase the distance that the light from the lighthouse could be viewed by ships. Using Fresnel lenses can be advantageous in that they are thinner (and often lighter) than conventional lenses with similar optical power. In some contexts, Fresnel optical elements are used to provide lensing for particular portions of the light spectrum. The active surfaces in Fresnel optical elements are designed to provide the desired lensing power of the Fresnel optical element.